Jack Black
| lieu de naissance = Hermosa Beach, Californie | nationalité = américaine | date de mort = | lieu de mort = | profession(s) = acteur musicien | films notables = Dewey Finn dans Rock Academy Hal dans L'Amour extra large Carl Denham dans King Kong | conjoint = | enfant = | site internet = | imdb = 0085312 | récompense = Golden Globe Award : Meilleur acteur dans un film musical ou une comédie dans Rock Academy }} Thomas John "Jack" Black est un acteur, chanteur, producteur, compositeur et scénariste américain né le à Hermosa Beach, Californie (États-Unis). Biographie Jack Black est né le 28 août 1969 à Hermosa Beach en Californie (États-Unis) Après des études à l'Université de Los Angeles, Jack Black intègre la troupe de théâtre du comédien Tim Robbins. C'est dans Bob Roberts, réalisé par ce dernier, qu'il fait d'ailleurs ses débuts sur grand écran en 1992. Il fait ensuite ses premiers pas au cinéma, multipliant les petits rôles dans de grosses productions (Disjoncté, Demolition Man, Mars Attacks!). Il joue dans le très mélomane High Fidelity de Stephen Frears, aux côtés de John Cusack. L’acteur sait tirer parti de son physique hors norme et est très à l’aise dans le registre comique et déjanté (L'Amour extra large). Il donne également de la voix pour les films d'animation L'Âge de glace et Gang de requins. Il montre ses talents de musicien dans Rock Academy et joue son premier rôle de premier plan dans la superproduction King Kong . Catcheur haut en couleur dans Nacho libre, on le verra également bientôt dans un registre plus sentimental aux côtés de Kate Winslet (The Holiday). Il est également en tête d’affiche du dernier Michel Gondry (Be Kind Rewind) et prête sa voix au panda du film Kung Fu Panda. En octobre 2008, il sera de la partie dans Tropic Thunder, la nouvelle réalisation de Ben Stiller. Jack Black est également très populaire outre-Atlantique en tant que chanteur du groupe de rock Tenacious D avec son partenaire Kyle Gass. Marié depuis 2006 avec Tanya Haden, ils ont deux enfants : Samuel Jason (2006) et Thomas David (2008) nés à Los Angeles '' à Berlin.]] Filmographie Acteur * 1991 : Our Shining Moment (TV) : Teenage boy (skater / hockey player) * 1992 : Bob Roberts : Roger Davis * 1993 : Marked for Murder (TV) : Car Thief * 1993 : Airborne : Augie * 1993 : Demolition Man : Wasteland Scrap * 1994 : Blind Justice : Private * 1994 : Le Silence de l'innocent (The Innocent) (TV) : Marty Prago * 1994 : L'Histoire sans fin 3, Retour à Fantasia (The NeverEnding Story III: Escape from Fantasia) : Slip * 1995 : X-Files, aux frontières du réel (The X-Files) - Saison 3, épisode 3 Coup de foudre (D.P.O.) : Bart "Zero" Liquori * 1995 : Bye Bye Love : DJ at Party * 1995 : Waterworld : Pilot * 1995 : La Dernière Marche (Dead Man Walking) : Craig Poncelet * 1996 : Crossworlds : Steve * 1996 : Bio-Dome : Tenacious D * 1996 : Disjoncté (The Cable Guy) : Rick * 1996 : Le Fan (The Fan) : Broadcast Technician * 1996 : Mars Attacks! : Billy Glenn Norris * 1997 : Bongwater : Devlin * 1997 : Le Chacal : Ian Lamont * 1998 : Johnny Skidmarks : Jerry * 1998 : Souviens-toi... l'été dernier 2 (I Still Know What You Did Last Summer) : Titus Telesco * 1998 : Ennemi d'état (Enemy of the State) : Fiedler * 1999 : Heat Vision and Jack (TV) : Jack * 1999 : Tenacious D (série TV) : JB * 1999 : Broadway, 39ème rue (Cradle Will Rock) : Sid * 1999 : Destinataire inconnu (The Love Letter) : Fisherman * 1999 : Jesus' Son : Georgie * 2000 : High Fidelity : Barry * 2001 : Diablesse (Saving Silverman) : J.D. McNugent * 2001 : Frank's Book : Performance Hipster * 2001 : L'Amour extra large (Shallow Hal) : Hal Larson * 2002 : Run Ronnie Run : Lead Chimney Sweep * 2002 : Orange County : Lance Brumder * 2002 : L'Âge de glace (Ice Age) : Zeke (voix) * 2002 : Lord of the Piercing (TV) : Jack the Elf * 2002 : Jack Black: Spider-Man (TV) : Spider-Man * 2003 : Melvin Goes to Dinner : Mental Patient * 2003 : Computerman (série TV) : Computerman * 2003 : Rock Academy (The School of Rock) : Dewey Finn * 2004 : LaserFart (vidéo) : The Elegant Hunter * 2004 : Envy : Nick Vanderpark * 2004 : Présentateur vedette: la légende de Ron Burgundy (Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy) : Motorcyclist * 2004 : Gang de requins (Shark Tale) : Lenny (voix) * 2005 : King Kong : Carl Denham * 2006 : Super Nacho (Nacho Libre) : Nacho * 2006 : Tenacious D in The Pick of Destiny : JB * 2006 : The Holiday : Miles * 2007 : Untitled Noah Baumbach Project : Malcolm * 2007 : Them * 2007 : Walk Hard: The Dewey Cox Story : Paul McCartney (non crédité) * 2008 : Kung Fu Panda, de Mark Osborne & John Stevenson : Po (voix) * 2008 : Be Kind Rewind : Jerry * 2008 : Margot va au mariage : Malcolm * 2008 : Tonnerre sous les Tropiques (Tropic Thunder), de Ben Stiller : Jeff 'Fats' Portnoy Producteur * 1999 : Tenacious D (série TV) * 2003 : 60 Spins Around the Sun * 2003 : Computerman (série TV) * 2003 : Tenacious D: The Complete Masterworks (vidéo) Compositeur * 1999 : Tenacious D (série TV) * 2003 : Fake Movies (vidéo) Scénariste * 2003 : Tenacious D: The Complete Masterworks (vidéo) Anecdotes * Il a obtenu son rôle pour King Kong grâce à une parodie du Seigneur des anneaux. Lorsque Peter Jackson a vu la parodie, il lui a offert le rôle. * En France, il est souvent doublé par Christophe Lemoine ou Phillippe Bozo. Liens externes * Catégorie:Acteur américain Catégorie:Compositeur américain Catégorie:Producteur américain Catégorie:Scénariste américain Catégorie:Personnalité américaine d'origine écossaise Catégorie:Naissance en 1969